Mitsukai no Nekura
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: He is darkness, but he is light. He is tainted, but the protector. He is the Betrayer, but himself. Twilight's path awaits for him. Whatever it is.   ...He is simply Riku...


AN: Here's a little vignette about Riku's inner emotions during KH and the beginning of CoM. Written before I found out how he got out of Kingdom Hearts, so its kinda my own little twist. Bear with me. Yes, FYI I'm aware Ansem is not within him as another entity, but actually a part of Riku. In this story I use him as a symbol of the darkness in his heart, the evil which whispers from the shadows. Set inbetween end of KH and Chain.

Anyway, Enjoy and be AWARE. This is set BEFORE KH2 thus Riku's "Its Dawn" revelation with Diz HAS NOT HAPPENED YET…

Glad to be back...I am

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Riku, If I did well…

* * *

**Mitsukai no Nekura**

Dark Wolfess Yoru Okami

"_Take care of her."_

My last words to my rival, my enemy, my friend. Words that to this day I'll never take back. Words which were sullen, and filled with longing, completely sincere. I meant it. Those words.

If he didn't take of her, I would. He knew. I'd make sure he'd pay for the lack of attention, affection, anything small which could make her happy. She deserved it, and in the back of my mind I'd accepted they both did. They were, no, are, the pure of heart. Meant for each other. So I ignore the voice which whispers in my head, a voice not my own, that says with power I could take her back. That this time she'd stay.

That voice has no idea. I laugh at it. He'd never do anything to her which would make her sad. Naïve as he was, he wasn't stupid. He wouldn't hurt her. Like I did. I fell prey to the shadows. So now…

_**I'm incomplete; impure.**_

In the end, his emotions were stronger, they were pure. Mine weren't. That voice speaks of power again, and I ignore. Listening to it will bring more pain, and release the shade. I know that when the day comes he returns home, she will be happy with him. Its obvious they both are stuck on each other. Someday they'll be together again. Even I can see that.

Yes, I know she's not with him right now. She's waiting, like always, ready to live again. I saw her, watched them separate as the worlds changed from the darkness of my prison. I was watching them both. They kept me from being by consumed when my infection began, as they do even now that it's complete.

_A voice whispers…_

The darkness in me hasn't won yet. Despite everything I've done the light of my own heart is still strong and keeps the dark from devouring me, finishing its job, and me, at last. I haven't been engulfed in shadows. I won't be until I see them.

Not until he keeps his vow. Not until he returns to our, their, island. Returns to her. So I'll fight with my being which is good and keep the dark which resides in me at bay. Ansem isn't gone; he's simply a part of me.

I'm sure people can see it in my eyes. I feel it in my heart. Part of my very soul has to be locked away because of it.

_**I'm incomplete; impure.**_

Mickey said when we were leaving that world I would be fine; I could live again with time. Be on the outside world. I didn't believe him and still don't. I trust the Kingdom Master, but I'm not willing to let the darkness out again. I won't be a tool. I was in that prison because I failed. I'd take my punishment, alone. He should have left me there and gone free himself. He deserved to.

He'd just laughed at that. Told me I wasn't meant to vanish yet. I had friends to check on. I knew that, but I could watch from the inner heart. Mickey could be my eyes. He wouldn't allow it, and thus has taken me from my prison. We escaped the darkness within Kingdom Hearts, to its light and to the outside yet again.

King Mickey, the Savior, and me, the Betrayer.

Now we're on the outside again. What world? I don't have a clue, I just know where I'm going. I'm going to see them one final time, together, before I let myself fade to where they can't be hurt. Nothing can be the same, because I'm not me anymore.

_**I'm incomplete; impure.**_

I won't be whole again. I've accepted it. So I'll stay split. I don't mind. My sin stays with me, but reminds me not to fall.

Long ago, Kairi called us her angels. Sora and I were her guardians. I was the strong one and Sora always had my back. The tables have turned.

Sora is the strong one now, the obvious protector. I'm the shadow which is there, staying silently behind.

A demon in disguise.

Mickey would disapprove.

No you're not, She would say.

Sora would fight me over it.

I sigh in defeat. I'll find them, protect them from the dark. I'm not me, and can't go back to how it was. I'll be a guardian where they can't see. They'll know the second I show my face how I'm tainted.

_**I'm incomplete; impure.**_

I'm Riku, the Betrayer. I'm stuck in the middle, and the sun is setting.

I am reborn.

I'm a dark angel.

_Mitsukai no nekura…_

* * *

R&R Critique ect...


End file.
